William Shakespeare's Lost Folio
Shakespeare's original folio was lost over 400 years ago and was linked to several mysterious deaths. It consists of a book with the picture of a death scene from one of his plays and the title. The folio was cursed by an actor who couldn't remember his lines; he kept improvising, and because of that Shakespeare never let him perform. According to legend, he cursed Shakespeare's folio to get revenge. The first person to touch the paper would die the same way the character depicted did, and be dead as soon as the paper burnt to ashes. Also, anybody who's killed by the artifact says the same last words as the character from that scene, and strikes the same pose the character did just before they died - whereupon the paper burns to ashes. Also, the characters in the picture seem to move and color appears and voices are heard from the paper. The person can be saved if they speak the character's final words before the paper burns to ashes. One paper is still left somewhere by the unknown assailant who sent the papers. There may have been other pages that were used before this episode, as Myka's replica is thicker than 7 pages. This artifact was first discovered after a woman in Detroit was found dead from a snake bite, but there was no evidence of a snake in her apartment. Artie first thought it could be George Went Hensley's Bible until a man was found stabbed to death, struck 23 times each by a different blade but witnesses said there was no one with him when he died. Curse The first errant fool that touches the page shall loos'th himself in the '' ''image therein and shall be cursed to live the death that is therein depicteth. Yet, he who utters the dying breath may then be spared the errant death, but breath be spoke before the flame or death shall take him all the same. Deaths Depicted *Cleopatra from Antony and Cleopatra, Venomous snake bite, last words were "Oh Antony..nay..I will take thee too." *Julius Caesar from Julius Caesar, stabbed 23 times, last words were "Et tu, Brute? Thus falls Caesar.", although the victim in the episode spoke only the first sentence, and that in (Ancient) Greek, "Kai su, teknon?" The phrases are not actually equivalent like the agents claim. "Et tu, Brute?" means "And you, Brutus?" in Latin while "Kai su, teknon?" means "And you, child?" in Greek. It may imply that Caesar believed Brutus to be his biological son. The history written by Suetonius uses the Greek phrase, and reports Caesar's long term sexual relationship with Brutus's mother. Shakespeare based his play on a portion of this history, but chose not to include anything about the affair and changed the last words to Latin. *Desdemona from Othello, suffocation, last words were "Commend me to my kind lord: Oh, farewell." *Gertrude from Hamlet, poisoned, last words were "the drink! the drink! I am poisoned!" *Cladius from Hamlet, stabbed and poisoned, last word were "Oh, yet defend me friends! I am but hurt." *Hamlet from Hamlet, poisoned, last words were "The rest is silence." Appearances *"The New Guy" Category:Artifacts Category:Season 3 Artifacts